


Caracas and its Legacy

by HomemadeLemonade



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/HomemadeLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story prompted by discussion on LJ about whether S3 Tin Man and Brody plot lines set in Caracas are a coincidence. </p><p>Re imagines CQ interactions in S3 eps 6 and 7.</p><p>Also fills FrangipaniFlower's prompt on LJ for 300 word fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caracas and its Legacy

Carrie had watched Quinn apparently taking in her wall of reported sightings. "I know what you're thinking," she'd begun, before he deflected her diplomatically, or so it seemed.

In reality, he'd been wondering if and how how he could, should, tell her he'd seen him. Brody.

While eliminating terrorists, _and their children,_ he thought wretchedly, intel provided by a contact from his days on the Venezuela desk had led him to discover the whereabouts of America's most wanted fugitive.

Saul had insisted Carrie not be told. Quinn, who had been quietly relieved that Brody was in the wind, now feared how Saul would use the knowledge. He'd dangled Carrie as bait for Javadi, for fuck's sake.

Javadi's goons had abducted her on his watch. They'd cut off her clothing. And then he'd had to deliver her to her meet with the fucker. "Sit in the window so I can see you," he'd warned.

Then had come the bloodbath in Bethesda. Ostensibly, he'd confessed to the killings to protect their operation. In reality, it was to protect her sacrifice.

He thought of the child in Caracas, lying in a pool of his own blood, like the women he'd just confessed to murdering. Tried to make her see that nothing justifies the damage they do. That he'd never redeem his soul.

But Javadi had turned her head. Given her what she wanted. Hope. She wanted to redeem him. Brody. And she couldn't do it alone.

His mouth twitched. This was the time to tell her. A last chance at salvation.

"Sure, Carrie. Whatever you need," he found himself saying.


End file.
